Forget me Not
by Gracie-luu-luu
Summary: Time is cruel and unforgiving, as Maddie Steele knows all to well. If she could have stopped him, She would have. However if she would have,this would not be the same story. She chose this path now she must walk it to the end with him or without him.
1. Prologue

The dust and grime had just begun to settle on the carnage in the small ally-way when Remus J. Lupin arrived. He apparated with a small pop and immediately began to take in the scene before him. Nothing looked like it was meant to. The walls of the buildings that made up the ally were torn and blown to bits, leaving gaping holes all the way though to the inside. The ground was littered with broken pieces of furniture and burning bits of trash and chunks of wood from the walls of the building. Remus looked around to his left and froze; the trash wasn't the only thing that was burning.

A small woman lay on the ground, her hair singed and her clothes burnt clear though to her pale skin. Remus had to look away to keep from retching at the sight of her crumpled body. However there was no relief in any direction he turned. The entire ally was filled with the dead and burning bodies of the innocent Muggle bystanders that had passed though. Remus hardly had time to process what he was seeing before another small pop was heard and a tall elderly man appeared in the small destroyed ally. He looked over his half moon spectacles at Remus, a small sad smile on his wrinkled face. He walked, carefully dodging the burning bodies, before coming face to face with Remus.

They did not speak for a while. The older man surveyed the area around them with mild interest, before facing the younger man in front of him again.

"Remus, you must be strong. She will need you..."

Remus looked up suddenly, cutting off the older man. "S-she?" he questioned, a slightly wild look in his eyes.

The old man smiled once more and began to walk towards a small corner in the ally. It was just as bad as the rest if not worse. Sand from an unknown source covered the ground and a small pool of blood congealed on the ground surrounding a small piece of squirming fabric. The old man bent low over the bundle and picked it up gingerly peeling back a blood covered corner of the blue fabric. Remus hurried over, tripping a large stone on the ground and came face to face with the old man once more.

"Remus are you prepared with your potion for this month?" He asked smiling slightly at the bundle in his arms.

Remus leaned over the old man shoulder, looking into the face of the small girls in his arms. She looked up at him with interest, her blue eyes sparkling. Remus knew those eyes all too well. He took a staggering step back from the old man, falling backwards over and up turned desk.

"You don't mean to say that...that's Maddie?" he looked ready to cry as he righted himself again.

"Yes Remus I do." The familiar sparkle in his brilliant blue eyes was lost as he looked at Remus.

"What do you expect me to do Professor?" Remus asked walking forward and placing a hand on the head of the small girl.

"I do not expect anything from you, however I must ask too much of you." The Professor said rubbing his old hand along the girl's small forehead.

"Anything." The young man said without a second thought.

"You must take Ms. Steele." He said simply reaching forward trying to hand the young man the bundle in his arms.

"Take her? As in raise her?" Remus spluttered out taking a step backwards.

"Yes Remus. Her circumstances are far to complicated for even I to understand. She needs a loving home. I know you can give that to her." The professor said, once more brandishing ht small child. Remus took the bundle from the old man, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he looked at her in his arms.

"How could he do this to her...to them?" He asked suddenly looking back up at the old man.

There was no response as the old man cocked his head to one side listening in the silence. It was quiet for a moment before the faint sound of sirens came from the distance. It looked as if the Muggles had finally caught on.

"I'm afraid Remus that our conversation must be cut short. Please come by and see me tomorrow, we have much to discuss." The professor said turning to leave.

"Of course professor. Of course." Remus said quietly leaning back against one of the few still intact walls.

"And one more thing Remus," the professor called over his shoulder. ""You must not tell anyone of this. As far as we know, Madeline Steele died tonight, and it must remain that way. Am I understood?"

"Yes..." but before he could finish assuring the old man, he was gone with a small pop leaving Remus standing there alone.


	2. July 4th, 1966

July 4th 1966, Salem

It was not out of the norm for a young witch to go for a walk around Salem on her own at night. However it was out of the norm for a young witch not to be causing mischief on such a night as this one. The fire works from Muggle Salem lit up the night sky with brilliant colors as I scuffed my new shoes along the dirt path that led to my large home hidden in the hills. I had chosen not to be home that particular evening for many reasons, some petty, others not so petty. I could see the lights up ahead on the hill from my house and groaned as another firework crackled in the distance.

It was obvious by the amount of people coming and going form my house that something important was going on, it had been obvious for weeks. My mother had been barking at the house elves, telling them to move this and that, ignoring my bored looks as I grudgingly walked up to my room to avoid being drafted into helping with preparing for the event that was surely something I would not care about at all.

I made my slowly up the steps, making sure to scuff the freshly cleaned ground before opening the door and walking inside with a loud slam behind me. There was no one sitting in the large sitting room save for my older sister Abigail. She had her back to me, hunched over something that was invisible to me but I knew would be her favorite book from school. I could see her curly dark brown hair falling over her shoulders, her left shoulder exposed from her yellow summer dress. She looked over her shoulder when she heard me slam the door a smile playing on her lips. She stood up to greet me, setting her book down on the small table beside the black leather sofa she had previously occupied.

"Maddie, how nice of you to join us." She said sarcastically gesturing for me to come join her by the hearth.

"What's so special about me being here? We all know it's for Adam." I snapped plopping down next to her and peering over her should at the book she had returned to her lap.

"Mom wanted you here when he got done, said some crap about a united front for the American Head of something or another." She opened her book back to her previous page and began to read again. We were silent for a little while, the sky outside becoming a pure inky black from the lack of fireworks.

Abby followed my gaze and snorted. "You know, having British parents means no July 4th. They get so bitter about that kind of thing. Sorry." She giggled slightly at her bad joke.

"Doesn't change the fact that were American." We sat in silence for a few moments before I asked the question that had been bothering me for weeks.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" I asked scratching my head impatiently.

"I have an idea." She said gravely standing up, her bones cracking as she did so. "But I don't think I want to wait to find out. Good night." With that she glided out of the room leaving me glaring at the large doors to the dining room that held the party for my brother and settled in to wait.

The warm fire in the hearth crackled noisily as I waited impatiently for my mother, father and brother to come out of the large dining room at the end of the hall. I was getting antsy waiting for them. Abigail had left hours ago, leaving me alone waiting on them to come out of that big room. No sooner had I thought about it, than the door opened up and out filed about twenty or so black hooded figures, my mother and father at the end of the line, patting my brother on the back. I stood up slowly and walked forward. My mother shot me a look that clearly said to keep my mouth shut before walking forward and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Sir may I introduce you to my daughter, Madeline Steele." My mother spoke, layered with respect and adoration. I looked up at her and then back at him, slightly confused as to who this was and what he was doing in my house. He was odd looking to say the least. He had yellowy skin that hung lose over his old face. His teeth and eyes somehow managed to match his odd yellow skin, giving him a sickly dead look to him.

"Ah, so pretty just like her sister." He shot my mother a look, before returning his yellowy gaze to me. "When do you start school?"

"Four years." I chanced a glance at my mother to see her looking wildly at me. "Sir" I added hastily taking her visual hint.

"Ah, I assume you'll be sending her to Hogwarts." He implied returning his odd gaze to my mother. "To keep with tradition." He added seeing the look on my mother's face.

I took this as my opportunity to slip off and find Adam amongst the crown of people in all black robes. It was not hard to spot him standing next to my father over on the far side of the room, surrounded by his friends and our neighbors all congratulating him something unknown to me. I made my way carefully over to him, slipping in between all the black before finally coming up to face him. Adam looked just like Abigail, dark hair and tan skin. The only thing we had in common was our eyes, blue and bright.

Adam's face broke out into a huge smile as he saw me peaking out from behind the black cloaks. He scoped me up from behind the last person and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Maddie, what on earth are you still doing up?" he asked setting me down.

"I'm definitely old enough to say up past ten now, don't you think Adam?"

"Your what three now, four?" he asked kneeling down to be at my level.

"Seven." I snapped simply, pursing my lips at him.

"Seven, already? Geez, you make me feel old Maddie you really do." He said smiling at me before standing up again.

We were silent for a moment before the question I was burning to ask escaped my lips. "So what did you do to deserve all this? Did you get an award at school?"

Adam's small smile faltered as he glanced sideways at my father asking him a silent question. My father nodded his slightly before turned his head back to the dark haired man he had previously been talking to.

"I joined up." he said simply.

"Joined what?" I asked my smile completely gone form my face. He looked around the room before grabbing my hand and pulling me of to the side.

"The cause." He said gauging my reaction. "Lord Voldemort." he added seeing the look of confusion on my face.

I stepped back form him slightly, confusion etched all across my face.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I asked wildly that's why everyone was so dark and sinister looking, why mother was excited, and why that man gave me the creeps. "You should go back to St. Mungo's school, like you planned."

Adam shook his head slightly angrily before standing up to leave. "Don't even pretend like you understand Madeline. You're just a little girl. You're not even old enough to go to school." He snapped striding away with one last look over his should at me standing alone in the dark corridor.


	3. June 29, 1968

June 29, 1968 Salem

"Ouch! Dora that hurt." Abby stood up a one of the many plush cushions that surrounded our house getting fitted for the ball this evening. It was to celebrate her graduating form Hogwarts. Personally I thought it was an excuse for mother to throw a party. But that was just me.

"What do you think Maddie? Does it make me look fat?" I couldn't help but scowl at her unnecessary question. Abigail Steele had never been fat a day in her life.

"Don't be stup..." I started before I was interrupted by mother walking through the large oak doors a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Watch your mouth Madeline. We wouldn't want others to hear you speaking so uncouthly." She snapped taking a seat on the leather chair in the corner crossing her legs daintily.

"Sorry mother." I mumbled averting my eyes away from her. She had a hawk like appearance about her that never seemed to relax form her intense features. She had blond hair that she wore in tight bun at the nape of her neck surrounded by a high black collar.

"You're next to be fitted Madeline." The small woman, called Dora spoke up form behind my sisters deep purple silk dress. I couldn't help but scowl at the little red headed woman as she tottered around Abby, hemming this, fixing that. Abby got my eye as she turned to face to full length mirror one final time before stepping down from the large plush cushion. I stood up slowly and stomped up to the cushion and bonded up on it ungracefully. Abby snickered slightly at me from behind before taking her usual seat by the fire to read.

The dress fitting took longer than I would have like it to, however I came out fairly pleased with a brand new green dress complete with little bows down the sides. Abby asked me to accompany her to town for a few things before we had to get ready for her ball this evening. I knew the exact reason we were going to town. She had a Muggle boyfriend that she wanted to spend time with before we had to go to London for the evening.

Naturally I hadn't told anyone about Lance, Abby said they would kill them both if people found out, but it did make me feel a little weird that she used me as an alibi. I don't think she realized this but by dragging me with her with her I would be in just as much trouble when mother and father found out. I kept my mouth shut the entire way down the dusty lane to Muggle Salem, walking slightly behind Abby.

"Something bothering you Maddie?" she called over her shoulder flicking her brown hair as she went.

"No." I said simply. Keeping my steady voice best I could.

"I'll say you didn't know if I ever get caught you know." By this time she had stopped and was facing me. "I would never let them hurt you."

"I know." I said jogging forward to catch up wit her. We walked in silence for a moment before I looked up at her laughing. "Can you imagine Adam's face if you brought Lance to dinner?"

Abby let out a crack of laughter as we made it to the town border. "He would turn four different shades of red." I giggled imagine Adam with his broad shoulders and serious face turning a rather unattractive shade of red at the sight of Lance at our dinner table.

I chose not to stay with Abby while she was with Lance that afternoon. Instead I opted to go for a stroll around the town square and to maybe buy a few things for mother in the local jewelry store. Muggle Salem was more exciting than anything that ever happened at our house. There was always a festival going on, or market. Personally I could understand why Abby started dating a Muggle; they were just so exciting.

If I had been paying attention I would have seen the blond girl before I crashed into her sending us both to the ground in an ungraceful heap. I struggled to right myself as the girl did the same, all the while surrounded by an awkward silence from both of us. I took a step back from and began to dust off my favorite purple jumper as she did the same with her brown corduroy pants and yellow shirt. I could tell instantly that there was something different about her as she raised her pale blue eyes up to observe me.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She laughed lightly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm Aurora." She extended a small pale hand out to shake mine.

"Hello, I'm Madeline Steele." I shook her hand a shot her a big smile.

"So you live up on that big hill over there?" she asked jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. I froze only witches and wizards knew about my family. A small smile cracked across my face.

"You a witch?" I asked pulling her to the side of a small building to our left.

"How else would I know who you are" she said matter of factly. "Plus Mummy's been to a few of the same parties as your mum in London."

It was then that I noticed her British accent. It was very pronounced in all of this American talk that surrounded us in the small square.

"Who's you mom?" I asked curious as to why I had never seen this girl before in my entire life.

"Selena Knight. Pureblood, if you were going to ask." She said seeing the look on my face.

"I wasn't going to ask." I snapped crossing my arms over my chest. "You just assumed I was because I live up on the hill." She looked down at her brown scuffed shoes after I said this.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Its alright." I paused, thinking. Abby would be with Lance for the rest of the day and I didn't really want to hang around Muggle Salem all by myself. "Do you want to go to Wizard Salem with me?"

I couldn't stay to talk to her for long. Abby came springing around the corner, her dark brown hair flying back behind her, her bags flapping down at her sides. She skidded to a halt in front of me and smiled down at me before reaching down and grabbing my hand. Aurora looked up at her and then back at me confused.

"Aurora..."I started gesturing to her, before she lifted a small pale had to stop me.

"Call me Rory. Ill talk to you later." With that she spun on her heel and marched off waving at me and Abby as she went.

I turned to look at Abby, taken aback by the look of utter panic in her face. She grabbed my hand and began to drag me back up the small dusty lane towards out house on the hill, squeezing my arm as she went looking wildly around her for some unknown reason.

I wrenched my arm out of her grasp about half way home, planting my feet firmly on the ground. "What's going on Abby?" I asked glaring at her slightly.

She looked over her should once before walking forward a frantic look plastered on her normally calm face. "Adam almost saw me and Lance in town today." She said not meeting my gaze, but rather looking all around her for any signs of human activity besides us. "I think he's beginning to get suspicious. I told Lance that we couldn't see each other for a while." It was then that I noticed the tears brimming in her bright eyes. Abby never cried unless it was absolutely essential, so to see her cry about a boy must mean he was rather important to her.

Abby did not like to share her emotions with people, least of all her little sister, so for her to be crying her eyes out on my shoulder over something I knew nothing about was a bit foreign to me to say the least.

"I'm so sorry Abby." I placed my hand on her shoulder, not really sure of what to do in this situation.

"S'not your fault." She sobbed pulling me into a rather moist hug."At any rate, we should be getting home, Mother will want us to be dressed and ready as soon as possible."

With that she stood up and walked away down the lane, her sniffling following her. I knew that this whole Muggle boyfriend thing was going to come back to haunt Abby, but naturally why would she listen to her nine year old kid sister who has a nasty tendency of firing of the first thing that comes to mind, whether it be true or not.

...

I knew this ball was going to be boring for myself, just like they all are, however I had no idea just how eventful it would be for certain other members of my family. I was not comfortable in my green dress as my mother and father paraded me and Abby about like dogs, showing us off to all of their friends. Abby looked particularly uncomfortable as she danced with Adam, opting to rush off the floor after the song had ended much to the onlooker's confusion.

Abby did not say much for the begging part of the evening, ignoring me when I would point out a particularly hideous outfit on someone. She opted to stay away from people as much as possible, her hands gripping her purple dress as she walked around avoiding eye contact with people.

I began to think this party was not just for the purpose of celebrating her gradating Hogwarts. It was not just Abby who was looking nervous. Other girls were either crying silently into napkins or frantically fixing their already perfect makeup. I looked back at Abby as she sat down at one of the many tables, her face placed in her hands her back moving up and down in sporadic motions.

I knew this day would come for both me and Abby, however, neither of us would have thought she would have already been in love when she was given away to another man. I knew she and Lance would not be together, without causing major family issues that is. And I'm fairly positive before the night is over Abby will be promised to some up and coming high society type whom shell be completely unhappy with. I did not wish to stand around and watch as she was paraded about for all of the suitable bachelors in the room, all wanting to sink their claws into her and turn her into the exact opposite of what she was. A proper lady.

It was not Abby's choice to be a pureblood, nor was it mine really. I had overheard her talking to one of her friends once, more like crying really. She had said she would give up all the fine things she had and all the pure blood that flowed though her veins if she could just pick whom it was that she wanted to marry. She had not met Lance at the time. I do not think she accounted for falling in love with a Muggle into her plans. But then again she never accounts for anything.

I picked up my poufy green skirt and walked towards the large entrance hall when the yellow man from two years ago made his way to the stage. I did not wish to see my sister have her life taken away from her. The air was a lot cooler out in the deserted hallway, the lack of people making it quieter and calmer than you would expect. It appears I was not the only one who wanted a bit of fresh air. A boy about my age stood with his back facing me bouncing on the balls of his feet, humming slightly.

He didn't seem to notice me as I made my way farther into the hallway in an effort to get away form the ballroom. I was about level with him when he finally noticed me. He jumped back, startled by my sudden appearance, tripping over his black tailcoat and falling to the floor.

I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. "Are you alright?" I asked through my sniggers.

His face was now a deep crimson as he stood up and looked me in the eyes. "Yes," he began to brush off his neatly pressed black pants. I looked at him with mild interest as he made sure his pristine outfit was just as pristine as it had been before.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit alarmed as bowed low in front of me, taking my hand in his.

"Sirius Orion Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." Obviously his mother had been teaching him proper etiquette.

"Madeline Magdalena Steele." I said curtsying at him.

We just looked at each other awkwardly for a good five minutes after we introduced ourselves. He didn't say anything as he looked at me, seeming to study my face. I looked at his black hair and grey eyes and noticed how well put together he looked. In contrast to me, who already had my curly hair falling out and my dress was wrinkling. I decided something needed to be said to break the silence.

"So who are you here for?" I asked casually looking at his face.

"My cousin, Bellatrix Black. She came of age, you see, so she's here to meet suitors." He said simply. "Why are you here?"

"My sister, Abigail turned seventeen recently, so I'm here for the same reason." I said. This was awkward to say the least. I dropped my gaze to the floor to avoid any more awkward eye contact.

"How old are you?" he asked suddenly, forcing me to look back at him.

"Nine. What about you?" he was counting on his fingers now.

"Me t..." he never got to finish his sentence. My mother came walking out into the hallway casually looking all around her. She spotted me over by the far side next to Sirius and shook her head slightly before quickening her pace and walking forward.

"Ah, Madeline there you are. We are leaving, go grab you coat from the house elves." She looked tired. Her blond hair as just as tight as ever as she surveyed me and Sirius standing there in front of her both of us a bit confused by her expression.

I returned sporting my black jacket ad came up to stand next to mother. Sirius was still standing there looking back and forth between my mother and me.

"It was nice talking to you Sirius." I said as mother placed her cold hands around my wrists and readied me for side along apparition.

"You too Madeline." He said waving his hand as me and mother disappeared.

...

AN: Please review. It would really help.


	4. July 17th, 1971

July 17th, 1971, Salem

I did not have much contact with the outside word for the next couple of years; rather I was stuck inside learning etiquette and the appropriate moral compass for a pureblood girl in high society. Mother had let Rory come to visit and I go to visit her, but other than that I had to entertain myself. Mother and father had finally decided on a suitable husband for Abby six months after her coming out party. Theodore Nott was not nearly as bad as the choice could have been for Abby. He was kind, to me at least, and he treated Abby with a fair amount of respect. She however did not favor him the way the rest of us did. She would shoot him glares out of the corner of her eye as he would stand there talking to my father, or send him snide remarks when she thought that no one could hear her. For this reason they did not plan the wedding until the last summer before I left for Hogwarts. I could tell that Abby was delaying the inevitable. She had not gone to see Lance that I was aware of, in three years, so from my point of view I couldn't understand why she would put it off this long.

I would not have chosen to be a part of helping with the wedding if it had been my choice; however it was not my choice so I was drafted into helping with all of the arrangements. If Abby wasn't crying about having to get married she as crying about the arrangements itself. She was truly a monster, as she snapped at me for the smallest things, or snapped at Theodore for being the object of her hatred. I felt bad for him. He thought he was getting a quiet little housewife that would bake him pies and look good when he came home from terrorizing the Muggle world.

Adam was conspicuously from the whole affair as the date till the wedding loomed in closer and closer. I had yet to come up with a clever way of avoiding doing house work and wedding plans. Whenever Abby would come rampaging through the house grabbing every one she could to help with the plans, I would duck into the nearest closet hoping she would not need something from said closet. However, every single time she would open the door forcefully and pull me out laughing at me for my apparent lack of effort at hiding.

While in Mothers mind I should be throwing myself into wedding planning, I was more concerned with getting my Hogwarts letter. Rory had come to visit the first week in the summer, bringing with her two broom sticks, the perfect size for both of us. Mother had only agreed to let Rory come to visit after I had assured her that Rory was a pureblood from the right kind of family. I only got to see Rory during the summer and during Christmas time. The rest of the year she lived in London with her parents and only came to visit her grandparents every so often. She had not received her Hogwarts letter either, although she was not nearly as stressed as I was. She refused to listen to my worries, pushing them of as useless time wasters. She promised me the last time I saw her that she was going to teach me how to play Quidditch, so that when we were at Hogwarts we would both make the house teams.

"Don't be dumb Maddie." She said as we suited up on the second say of her visit. "You're going to get your Hogwarts letter."

"What if it gets..." she shook her wild blond hair and turned to face me.

"You're dumb." I could always count on Rory to talk me down from being dumb.

"So how do I do this?" I asked holding up the shoulder pad.

She walked over and strapped it around my shoulder shooting me look before throwing a broom at me. "I think this one will suit you." she said pulling her hair back into a low pony tail.

"So, are you excited for the wedding tomorrow?" I asked her following her actions and pulling my own curly hair up into a pony tail.

"Nope." She said popping the p. "I feel bad for your sister. She shouldn't have to marry someone he doesn't love. No matter how nice you say Theodore is."

"Yea, I guess." I said bending down to tie m shoes. "Ill just be happy when the wedding over."

"You ready to go?" I could tell that Rory did not agree with arranged marriages. She got quiet and moody whenever we talked about them. I followed her out to the large green lawn that covered the majority of the back part of my house thinking.

I had never thought it was right that people were forced into marriage regardless of blood status. Personally I always imagined falling madly in love with the guy of my dreams and running away together. But that could just stem from reading to many fairy tale books. Rory obviously believed that marriage should be for love, she made that quit clear to any one who would listen to her on the subject, mother included.

"Alright, so the first thing you need to know s how to hold your broom so you won't fall off the end..."

...

Rory and I played Quidditch for nearly three hours, she beat me obviously. We walked inside, both sweaty and ready to go get ready for the wedding when Abby grabbed us both and pulled us in the nearest room. She looked frazzled and dazed as she paced back and forth waving her wand at any one who dared to say a word against her. Mother forced me and Abby into separate chairs much to the delight of Rory, as she got to sit there and observe mother forcing our hair into ridiculous positions and styles. Mother eventually shooed her out to go get ready for the ready herself and turned to face us her lips pursed in displeasure. I could tell she was stressed about the wedding. It was three hours away and the guest had already begun to arrive. She had forced Adam into what he cleverly referred to as a monkey suit and sent him out to entertain them while Abby and the rest of the wedding party desperately tried to finish getting ready.

I was the flower girl for the whole affair even though I felt a little too old to be doing that. I slipped on the green dress and started pinning it up when I felt a pair of hands on my back, stopping my hands. I turned around to face Abby in her white gown as she bent down low over me and helped me button up the last few before turning me to face her face on. She looked beautiful despite the dead look in her eyes. Her brown hair was woven up into an intricate pattern on the top of her head and her makeup looked natural but elegant.

"You look so beautiful Abby." I said pulling her into a hug despite the fat that mother was ushering us to hurry along.

"Thank you Maddie," she leaned forward and bent low over me for the next half of the sentence, "I wish it was for someone else though."

"You..."I was interrupted by Adam swooping in with father, both of whom were in there nicest dress robes, ready for the customary family picture. Adam scooped me up into a huge hug before setting me down and placing a kiss on Abby cheek. Mother walked forward and ushered us all into positions for the photo before placing herself behind me, placing her small cold hands on my shoulders. It was not long before Adam was shaking Theodore's hand up on the alter and I was in place to lead the procession down the isle. I looked behind me and saw all of the too happy brides maids that had all turned up on command to be here and the grooms men that look like the just got back from murdering someone. I could however, see Rory in the audience sitting next to who I assumed to be her mom and dad. I looked even further up and down the rows and froze smiling slightly.

Sitting in the third row, looking particularly uncomfortable be here was none other than Sirius Black and the rest of his family. I could see the back of his mother and father hair and instantly knew they were related. I had been hoping to meet him again, sometime before we went to school, so that I could at least have more than just one friend on the first day. I did not have to much time to be excited about him being here however, because mother came by, giving me a look and a pat on the back telling me to begin walking down the isle.

...

Abby had loosed up a little but by the time the reception rolled around. She had even danced with Theodore and managed to make it seem like she actually liked the poor guy. Me and Rory walked around trying to find something to entertain ourselves when I spotted Sirius standing by his brother I the corner.

I led Rory over, excited at the thought of a new friend for both of us. I cleared my thought when we both got within talking distance. He looked up form his conversation with is brother and looked confused.

"Have we met before?" he asked simply eyeing me carefully.

"Yes, three yeas ago at a coming out party. I scared you and you fell over." I said simply waiting for him to remember.

He scrunched up his grey eyes at me obviously trying to remember, before a look of remembrance dawned his face. "Ah right, and you did not scare me." He said smiling at me.

"This is my best friend Aurora Knight." I said gesturing to Rory next to me. He smiled at her before ding the customary bow.

"Call me Rory." She said, completely ignoring his display or pureblood manners.

"Sirius Black." He said to her, a bit taken aback by her lack of formal curtsy. "This my brother Regulus Black, he's a year younger so he wont be at Hogwarts with us."

"Speaking of which, have you gotten your letter yet?" I had hoped that me and Rory weren't the only ones. I could see out of the corner of my eye her rolling her eyes at me before walking forward to talk to Regulus, whom until this point had been completely ignored.

"No, but my mother says they wont come for a while. They've got to find all the obscurely placed wizard don't you think?" he said as he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It makes me nervous for it not to be here." I admitted, slightly embarrassed. He snorted a little before turning his attention on Theodore and Abby dancing in the middle of the floor.

He had changed a lot since the last time I had seen him. His hair had grown longer and shaggier, although I could tell his mother had tried to get him to straighten at least a little for the wedding. His face had become more angular and filled out than I last remembered. The only thing that was the same was the eyes. They were the same silvery grey that they had been three years ago. I had not changed as much as he had. My hair was still just as blonde and unruly and my eyes were still just as blue. I was still pale and small. Abby said I would be darker than most people in England, but now that I was standing next to Sirius and his natural tan I was beginning to doubt her. He turned to look back at me, causing me to snap my attention to the dancing couple so he wouldn't see me looking at him.

"Your sister got lucky you know." He said simply. "Theo is a pretty great guy compared to most."

"I know. I wish she would see that." I did not want to give away too much in the way I spoke. Sirius could be far more perceptive than he looked.

"Ah, well that's beside the point. Let's talk about something that interesting to both of us." He said changing the subject.

"Like what?" I could not think of anything we would have in common.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" he asked, obviously itching to know.

"That is not an easy question to answer. Adam had been a Slytherin of course, and was proud of it. Abby was a Ravenclaw and couldn't imagine being anything else. Mother and father were never really ones to pressure which house they want me in, but it is blatantly obvious that they want me to be a Slytherin. Personally I think that Hufflepuff sounds nice, or possibly Ravenclaw. Plus Rory's family had been n Ravenclaw for generations so she was counting on being a Ravenclaw. I have never given much thought to Gryffindor." I said in one breath.

"You are confused aren't you?" he said laughing at me.

"Well where do you want to go if you know so much?" I snapped, crossing my arms. I did not appreciate begin laughed at.

"Gryffindor of course." He said puffing his chest out. "Mum and Dad would have a fit, which is exactly what I want."

"Why would you want your parents to be mad at you?"

"Because that's half the fun." He said getting a wild glint in his eyes. "Plus, I don't agree with the whole pureblood supremacy crap, and I want to show them.

"You really are something." I said smiling at him.

"Sirius, were leaving." A sharp voice snapped at him form somewhere behind him. "Get your brother."

"See you at school Maddie." With that he was gone, leaving me smiling slightly and relating the whole story to Rory as we fell asleep that night.

...

September 1st, 1971, London

"Come on Rory, were going to be late!" Leave it to Rory and me to be running late for the one thing we've been waiting for the entire summer.

"Would you calm down? We've still got an hour till the train leaves and your Mum is expecting us to not go through the barrier without her." I smiled to myself, knowing that she had that evil look in her eye when she got angry. I reluctantly slowed down to match her pace and dragged my trunk carefully through the station. She was mumbling angrily as we set our stuff down between platforms 9 and 10 to wait for my mother.

It was good ten minutes before I could see my mother, along with Rory's mother walking through the cloud of steam. They mad there way over to us laughing slightly about, what was sure to be, a bad joke, before facing us, smiles on both of their faces. My mother never smiled. It was a bit unnerving to se her showing human emotions for once in her life, especially when I was leaving for six months, not to see her again.

"Alright girls. Have a good term." Mrs. Knight said pulling Rory into a hug. Mother took this opportunity to pull me to the side. I could tell what was coming from the look on her face.

"You know to uphold the family image while you're away, I trust." She said looking directly at me.

"Of course. I would never do anything to embarrass you." Which was true. I had a horrible fear of getting in trouble, from mother, the school, friends, anybody really.

"Well, have a good term I suppose." She placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a quick hug before releasing me.

"Ill write to you to tell you what house I'm in." By this time Rory and her mother had already parted ways and Rory was already pulling on me to hurry up. She pulled me along with her through the barrier, ignoring my looks of utter astonishment. Of course I should not be acting this way. I had been raised in a purely magical world, nothing about walking through a solid wall should surprise me, however the fact that I was able to still made me smile. We made our way over to the luggage drop off point and left our brown trunks with the man loading them onto the scarlet steam engine. I could tell who the Muggle-borns were by the way they were looking around in amazement, however that's not saying much considering I was doing the same thing. We made our way slowly through the large crowd to the many entrances to the train.

"I cannot believe were about to leave." I breathed into Rory's ear as we joined the throng of people waiting to get on the train. Rory rolled her eyes, smiling at me before pushing ahead and making a path way onto the train. We had arrived with just enough time to find a compartment for me and Rory to sit in and wait for the train to roll out of the station. I could see the rest of the kids waving goodbye to their parents through the windows on the either side of us, blowing last kisses at their crying parents.

"Excuse me." The door to our compartment had slid open reveling a girl with fire-red hair and green eyes looking down at us. "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Not at all." Rory said from behind the magazine she had pulled out when we got settled.

"I'm Lily Evans." The red head said coming in to sit across from me. A skulking boy had followed her in, choosing to sit next to Rory, and across from Lily. "and this is Severus Snape."

"I'm Madeline Steele and this is Aurora Knight."I said knowing full well Rory was too engrossed in her magazine to respond. I looked over Lily's odd friend who had taken up residence in our compartment. They seemed like an odd couple to be handing out together. As bright as she was he was dark and secluded. As open to conversation as she was, he was guarded and mean spirited. About half way through the trip the topic of school came up. I would never have guessed it, but Lily was Muggle born and therefore had no idea about Hogwarts, except for what Severus had said.

"I think I would like to be a Slytherin. "Lily said proudly smiling over at her quiet darkly dressed friend. Obviously someone had been talking up the dark house to her, or else she would not be talking about it with such adoration. I don't know if she knew this, but for a Muggle born to be sorted into Slytherin they would have to be so evil that Grindewald himself would shudder in his cell at the site of them. However I doubt little red headed Lily would be that Muggle born.

I sent Severus an involuntary scowl for filling Lily's head full of grandiose ideas about how Slytherin house was. Just at that moment the compartment door slid open revealing two similar looking boys. I immediately recognized the first one; Sirius Black had not changed at all since I had seen him over the summer. His hair was still just as black and his eyes were just as grey, although he looked considerably happier to be with the unknown boy. The second boy had jet black hair that stuck out on all sides and very round glasses that he wore high on his nose. I would not have paired the two of them together on a normal day but they seemed to fit together as they took their seats in the empty spaces in the compartment. Rory looked up from her magazine briefly, offered a smile at Sirius before turning back. I rolled my eyes at her before turning my attention back on the other around me.

"So what are discussing?" The new kid that I didn't recognize spoke up.

"House placement." Lily spoke up cautiously.

"Ah, well I'm James Potter, and this here is Sirius Black and we've both agreed that we think Gryffindor is the place to be." James said proudly. I looked over at Sirius surprised. Over the summer I thought he was just saying that out of a rebellious faze, I didn't actually think he meant it.

"I think that would suit you well." Rory spoke up from behind her magazine causing James to smile even wider and Severus to scowl even harder. I don't think that kid ever smiled.

"I think Gryffindor is weak choice." Severus spoke up looking out the window at the passing scenery. The tension in cabin immediately got thicker. James shot Sirius a look before turning back to face Severus.

"As compared to what?" Snapped James. I looked around awkwardly. Rory had sunk lower into her seat pulling the magazine closer to her face.

"Brain beats brawn any day."

"Seeing as you have neither where are you planning on going?" Sirius piped up smirking.

"Let's go Severus. We don't need to listen to this." Apparently Lily had had enough of the two of them attacking Severus all the way there. She grabbed her trunk and pulled Severus long behind her shooting them both a dirty look. She did however give me a small smile before closing the compartment with a click.

"Was that necessary?" I snapped turning to look at them both once they were gone. "I liked her and you just ruined my first new friend."

"You have to admit he left himself open for all of those." Sirius said laughing and giving James a high five.

I rolled my eyes at them and snatched my trunk off the shelf above Rory's head. Rory followed suit and grabbed her robes and followed me to go change into our robes leaving the laughing pair behind us. I did not talk to either of them for the rest of the trip to small town of Hogsmeade and the station. I looked out the window at the darkening horizon and waited for the first glimpse of the castle. We filled off the train and were greeted by a rather large man and shuffled along and placed along large boats. Rory and I were partnered with James and Sirius in a boat and sent on our way towards the castle.

It was driving me nuts that I still couldn't see the castle as we cut across the inky black lake. I had waited for eleven long years to finally see the castle and it was just around the corner taunting me, laughing at me. I think I stopped breathing when I first saw the lights of the castle twinkling in the night's sky up ahead of me. Rory looked over at me and smiled, a knowing look on her face as she turned back to take in the castle herself for the first time. James and Sirius were laughing up in front of the whole time seeming to ignore the fact that a full size castle was in front of them.

We bumped into the mossy shore in front of the castle and we all filled up through the magnificent front doors. My anticipation and anxiety was getting worse and worse with every step we took through the large entrance hall. I didn't even bother to look around me as we stopped in front of the large doors leading to what I presumed to be the Great Hall. A stern looking woman was waiting for us outside. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun behind her head and she wore intense looking bottle green robes. She looked like she didn't take any problems from anyone as she read out what was about to happen to all of us. Rory nudged me lightly and sent a bright smile as she stern woman opened the large double doors and led us into the vast Great Hall.

I could see all the students turn to look at us as we walked up to the front of the room. The woman, whom had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, had pulled out a small wooden stool and a tattered hat and placed it on the seat of the stool. I knew what was coming. Abby and Adam had told me all about this process before, just so I would be prepared. My name wouldn't be called for a while so I tuned out the name calling process. Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scroll of yellow parchment and cleared her throat.

"Sirius Black." She said in a clear defined voice. Sirius shot James a look and walked up to the stool confidently. McGonagall placed the hat on the top of Sirius' head and took a step back. You could tell he knew what was coming. All of the muggleborns jumped slightly when the hat began to talk, however he just sat there and kept smiling.

It was a good five minutes before the hat finally shouted out to the filled room. "Gryffindor!" Sirius hopped, smiling wider than ever and ran off to join his fellow Gryffindor's.

Rory was next up to the chair. Somehow she looked calm and collected as she brushed her blonde hair behind her ear before the professor place the hat on her head. Rory's went a lot quicker than Sirius'. The hat did not seem to debate long.

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted. Rory shot me a look and bounded off towards the table, her hair flying behind her.

I tuned out the rest of them until it was my turn I distinctly remember the drama that happened with Lily being placed in Gryffindor and Severus being placed in Slytherin. However that was not my concern as my name was called out to go up and be sorted. I shuffled nervously in the seat as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

It was silent for a moment, before it spoke in a clear deep voice. "Ah the last Steele. Let me see where to put you."

There was an awkward silence as the hat pondered where to place me. "I see great things for you in all of the houses but Hufflepuff. Slytherin would not be the right fit. Hmm… Ravenclaw…" the hat was not making any sense to me. "It had better be Gryffindor!"

I could hear the Gryffindor's cheering for me as I went to join them at the table. I looked over at Rory and she sent a sad smile at me and a shrug. I made a mental note to send her an owl the first chance I got.

...

An: Please Review

The next chapter will be present time. thanks :D


	5. September 9th, 1976

…..

"Lily your being ridiculous." I snapped pushing my blonde hair behind my left shoulder and glaring at her. We had been back at school for three weeks now, although it felt like much longer, and already she was stressing about grades.

"Shut up." She snapped. "I'm trying to get into the best after Hogwarts program I can, if you don't care about that then that's not my problem." I knew instantly where this argument was going.

"I'm not saying that I don't care. I just don't stress about getting an "Acceptable" on one essay for Defense."

She had set her mouth into a hard line as she looked over at me. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she looked at me, her face unwavering.

"I'm not doing this right now Maddie." She said gathering her things from all around her and standing up from the small table we shared in the common room. "I'm late to meet Severus."

I involuntarily rolled my eyes at her, causing her to become even angrier than before. She walked away giving me one last death glare over her shoulder. I sighed and sunk lower into my chair.

I hated fighting with Lily more than other people. Rory didn't cause confrontations, so I never fought with her. Lily, however, held a grudge like a pro, and refuses to let up until the other person apologizes. I didn't like the fact that I had just set myself up to be on the receiving end of one of her grudges.

This was so typical of the first weeks back to school. Lily was kind of crazy the first days back. I had learned to ignore it by now. I closed my eyes and felt the warm sun rays wash over my skin from the nearby window. It would be cold soon and I wanted to soak up all the rays I could before it was too late. It was not long before I felt a pair of hands pulling on my dangling hair.

"Wake up." Came a voice in my ear. I looked up to see James Potter smiling down at me, his glasses slightly askew form the angle he was bending his neck. I sat up, smiling slightly at the look on his face and flipped my hair back into a comfortable position. My neck cracked slightly when I lifted it back into a normal position.

"I wasn't sleeping." I said standing up, causing James to back up to an acceptable distance.

"Lily almost killed me when she saw me entering the common room." He said looking at me, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"That could have just been because she hates you." I said gathering my things and shooting him a smirk. He ran a hand through his already messy jet black hair. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like I had just shot him with one of those Muggle contraptions, guns I think.

"Don't say that. She doesn't hate me." He said more to himself than to me. "Lily Pad will come around just you wait and see."

I let out an involuntary snort. He had been saying the same thing for the past two years. He sent me a glare, obviously not amused.

"I'm just going to let that one slide." I said walking towards the portrait.

We made our way down to the great hall for breakfast; ignoring the fact that James was chattering non-stop about his "Lily flower" all the way down through the castle to the large entrance hall. I looked around, checking for Lily, before preceding into the Great Hall. I could still hear James talking as I sped over to the Gryffindor table in an effort to shut him up. I could see Lily sitting with Alice, furiously working on some assignment or another, ignoring poor Alice completely. I knew it would not be a pleasant breakfast if to choose to sit with them. I looked down the rest of the table and smiled when I saw my other option. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting at the end of the table laughing about something, ignoring the odd looks they were getting form the people around them. I grabbed James and led him over to them, taking a seat across from Sirius and next to Remus.

"Morning." I greeted brightly, grabbing a roll from the bin in front of Sirius.

Sirius looked over at me, a bright smile on his face. He had changed a lot since first year, although to me he was still the same. His hair was longer and messier now that he didn't have his mother breathing down his neck all the time. He had lost all of his baby fat, which was a bit unfair considering I still clung to mine. I had not met a single girl that didn't think Sirius was attractive. I, however, saw my best friend, despite his rather nice looks. Remus on the other hand, had changed only a little since first year. His face was still sweet and caring as ever, although he did have a nasty scar running the length of his jaw on the left side. His sandy blonde hair was still in the same hair style and his bright blue eyes never wavered in the looks of concern for his friend latest antics.

"Hello Maddie." Remus greeted next to me sending me a small smile.

"So get this Maddie, me and James came up with a new prank and we need your help." Sirius piped up, cutting off my greeting to Remus before I could even start.

"No." I said simply taking a small bite from the buttered roll in my hand.

"How come you never want to prank with us anymore?" He asked, pouting slightly.

"Because the last time I helped, I almost got expelled. Mom and Dad grounded me for the entire summer if you recall." I said, grimacing at the memory of changing Slughorns robes a rather unattractive shade of pink.

Sirius let out a booming laugh, giving James a high five. "You know it was worth it." He said shooting me a look.

"Hardly. Get someone else to do it." I said smiling sweetly at him.

We were silent for a moment, before James broke the silence again. "So Lily and Maddie had a fight this morning." He said simply, ignoring the shocked expression on my face.

"Ah trouble in best friend land?" Sirius asked smirking.

"It's none of your business." I snapped, giving James a pointed look.

"As much as I'd like to stay and argue there's a pretty blonde waiting for me in the entrance Hall." He said winking at me and before shooting off towards the large double doors.

I rolled my eyes at him before turning to Remus. "Do you want to head to Transfiguration?"

"Yea, let's go." He said gathering his things. I said goodbye to James before jumping up and following Remus out of the Great Hall.

...

You know it's a bit cruel how good Sirius is at everything he tries. Here we sat in transfiguration class, him excelling at every spell McGonagall threw at us, and me scowling at him the whole time. I should have seen this coming for a while, but I still I chose to be his partner for some unfathomable reason. Every time I would botch the spell I was attempting he would look over at me and smirk that stupid smirk and perform the exact same spell to perfection.

I sent him another glare as my failed attempt at a transfigured hat melted in front of me. I looked around the room once at the other students and felt slightly better when I saw that I wasn't the only one struggling. James hat, which he was suppose to be transfiguring into a lemur only had a tail and was lightly fuzzy, Peters had one eye protruding at a nasty angle and Rory's had a nasty looking piece of skin sticking off. Lily of course had managed it perfectly, and now had a small little lemur sitting on her shoulder playing with her red hair.

I looked back over at my puddle of failed hat and tried again. Normally Lily would be over here coaching me through how to do the spell step by step, but because I had pissed her off today she was happily feeding her lemur on the other side of the room.

I could see James muttering something to Remus and gesturing to Lily across the room, waving his wand in her direction. I knew this would not end well, but I pushed that to the back of my mind and turned to look expectantly at Sirius, hoping to guilt him into helping me.

Sirius finally took pity on me and leaned over, setting his own, by some miracle, pure black lemur down on the desk in front of us.

"Need some help?" he asked smiling at the look on my face.

"Nah, I enjoy having some gelatinous goo smothered all over my desk when its suppose to be some cute little lemur." I snapped sarcastically.

He chuckled slightly before pulling out his own wand. "Well you're doing it wrong. So that could be your problem."

"I am not." I said indignantly raising my hand to ask for another hat.

"You just need to relax." He said simply petting the little lemur in front of him.

"Don't tell me to relax." I said through gritted teeth. "You know how I hate it when Adam does it, I don't need you saying it too."

He smirked at me slightly before changing ht subject entirely. "Speaking of Adam, how is the old prick?" Sirius asked darkly.

I was silent for a moment. There were only a select few who knew the extent of the Steele family drama. Sirius knew of course because his mom and my mom were best friends so she filled him in on everything, or at least he overheard everything. But I tell him the important stuff anyway. Rory and Lily knew because I trusted them with everything about me, even if Lily was a bit petty sometimes. And finally James knew a good portion of it if not all, mostly because Sirius told him most of it and when I found out it was easier to tell him myself and because James was a pureblood and understood the society better than most in our school.

"You know I don't talk to him at all." I said simply completely abandoning the hat in front of me, turning to face Sirius. "Ever, even when it's only the two of us in the room."

"What about Abby, I hear her and Nott are expecting their first." My face turned into a scowl.

"Yea, the kid should be born in November sometime." I said sadly. "Although Abby can't stand the thought of being a mother."

"Well…" He started when McGonagall cut him off my reprimanding me for my apparent lack of progress on transfiguring my hat. I let out a groan when she assigned me an extra scroll long paper on the fundamentals of the spell.

...

As we left the classroom I was in a worse mood than I was than when I entered if that was possible. James slung his arm around my shoulder and jabbered with Sirius about something as we headed to our next class. I wished Sirius hadn't brought up Adam or Abby. I had completely blocked out them and their messed up situations. I shook this thought out of my head as I rounded the corner and saw Lily, Rory and Alice conversing quietly. I shook of James arm and hurried forward to meet them, hoping to apologize to Lily. Rory sent me hug smile when she saw me approaching and Alice smiled shyly, like she always did. Lily turned to face me and sent me look that clearly said she was pissed.

"Lily I'm…" she cut me off by raising her hand to silence me.

"Don't. This morning was dumb." She said simply. I was taken aback by the abrupt willingness to apologize.

"Oh…" I stuttered slightly. "Really? Are you sure you don't want to me say the whole apology speech I had prepared?" I asked smiling at her.

"Haha, so funny. But seriously you wouldn't believe what your friend did." She said changing to subject.

"Who?"

"James." She said in a matter of fact voice, her face darkening. She pulled out her favorite journal and threw into my hands making a disgusted noise. "Look." She spat, throwing her bag onto the floor and beginning to pace. She was gearing herself up for a full on Lily bitch fest. I gingerly opened the journal to the first page and began to read the first entry out loud to Rory and Alice.

_Dear Journal, _

_As you are not aware of James Potter I feel I should inform you of him before we begin. He is by far the most amazing boy I have ever had the fortune of meeting in my entire life…_

I stopped reading and looked up to see Alice and Rory holding back silent giggles. I knew how the rest of that journal entry would go. "Wow Lily I had no idea you felt so strongly about him."

Rory let out a snort of laughter causing Lily to shoot a withering look, before she rounded on me. "It's not funny Maddie."

"Well…"

"Well nothing," she cut me off. "You need to fix this. The entire journal is like this. We just let him think he can do this and get away with it. What if someone had read it" she asked more to herself than to anyone else.

"So," I started handing her back her journal, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Get them back." She said simply, albeit excitedly.

The bell sounded in the distance telling us to get to our next class, Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me with her discussing ways to prank them properly in fast excited voice.

"Couldn't I just get him to apologize?"

"No." she said simply pulling me to potions. "This is going to be fun." She smiled slyly.

...

It had been two weeks since the journal incident and I was no closer to getting Lily to forget about the whole thing. I had told Sirius about the whole thing, expecting him to be sympathetic. However he was quite the contrary. He let out a booming laugh on Saturday night as we sat in the common room discussing my problems.

"That's priceless." He said through fits of laughter. "So now she wants you to prank him to get back for pranking her, even though you weren't involved at all."

I let out a sign and placed my head in my hands. "It's not funny Sirius."

"Sure it's not." He said laughing slightly again.

"Git." I mumbled turning towards the nonexistent fire and scowling.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"You heard me." I said making my voice louder, casing a few first years to look around in alarm.

"I'm just in shock that our little American knows how to use the word git in the proper context." He teased pulling on a stand of my hair.

"I'm not really that American anymore."

"You sound like a hick."

"You sound like douche." I said smiling at him.

"Is that another one of your bizarre American sayings?"

"Maybe." I said standing up. "Tomorrow I'm going to find a way to prank James."

"Good luck with that." Sirius said simply before bounding off. "You can't prank the prankster." He called over his shoulder.

...

Reviews are most welcome :D


	6. October 16th, 1976

I was not clumsy, nor was I gangly or ungraceful. So for some reason unbeknownst to me, I kept running into things. Sirius thought it was hilarious; James thought I was drunk, and Remus thought I was getting sick. Personally I thought they were all bonkers, although it didn't help matters that when I tried to explain that to them I ran head first into the wall next to me. I ignored the looks I got from Lily as I made my way through the castle carefully, avoiding sharp objects as I went. Sirius walked up next to me, placing a careful arm on my shoulder and guided me over to the table.

"I'm fine you know." I said simply shrugging off his warm arm.

He let out a bark off laughter and began to pile food onto his plate in front of him. "So today at quidditch practice, are you going to be able to fly straight or are we going to need to share a broom?" he asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Hmm, as tempting it is to be that close to you…I'll be fine." I said winking at him before turning to James across from me.

"You know you want to." Sirius said beside me.

"So James, what's the plan for today's practice?" I asked changing the subject. James brushed the messy black hair off his forehead and looked up at me smirking.

"The usual drill and kill." He said simply before scooting closer to Lily who was on his other side. She shot him a look before scooting farther away towards Remus. I could tell James was getting ready to pull one of his trademark tricks on Lily by the way he was messing up his hair and straightening out his white uniform shirt. It seemed everyone else knew what was coming by the way they got involved in their own conversation to avoid the impending blowout. Sirius scooted closer to me and bent low over my shoulder bringing his mouth close to my ear.

"10 galleons she punches him in the face by the end of breakfast." He whispered in my ear, causing my blonde hair to puff out as he spoke. I reached out my hand to signal him to be quiet so I could listen to what James was saying to Lily. James' chest moved up and down as he prepared himself to talk to Lily. He placed the familiar cocky grin on his face and tapped Lily's shoulder. She turned to face him, a scowl immediately appearing on her face.

"So Lily, I was thinking," James started and we could all tell where this was going. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend…"

Lily cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. "I'm going to stop you right there James Potter, I will never ever spend time with you. So you can just go on dreaming because it's never going to happen." Lily hissed the last part, gathering her things up spitefully and storming out of the Great Hall.

We were silent for a moment as James slid back over in front of me and Sirius, a look of defeat on his face.

"Well that was a bit harsh mate." James said, trying to be cheerful.

"A bit?" I said smiling at him.

"So now you don't have a date?" Sirius asked laughing slightly.

"Way to rub it in jackass." James threw a light punch at Sirius across the table.

"Do you have a date?" I questioned, ignoring the squabble the two of them were having.

"Yea, I have dates line up for three months." Sirius was never a surprise. I was about to make snide comment when there was a screech above my head followed by the flutter of thousands of owl wings descending down upon us. I searched the mass of feathers for my family's huge black owl. I had written Abby three weeks ago to ask how her baby was coming along and she hadn't responded. I scanned the owls once more and felt a twinge of excitement as the familiar black owl swooped down low over us and dropped a thick letter on my empty plate.

"Is that from Abby?" Sirius asked opening his own letter from home, with a slight look of disgust on his face.

"I think so." I said sliding my finger underneath the edge of the letter and tearing it open carefully. I unfolded the tan colored piece of parchment and instantly my heart sunk. It wasn't from Abby it was from Adam. I could tell his awful handwriting anywhere.

_Dear Madeline, _

_It has come to my attention that you sent a letter to your sister in regards to how her pregnancy is going. It is my regret to inform you that Abigail has gone missing. She was last seen leaving the house three weeks ago, never to return. The entire family is of the opinion that she is dead. We seem to think that for your best interest you go stay with another Pureblood family until all of this has been sorted out. You will join the Blacks this winter break to continue you societal training for your coming out party in early summer. This is not up for discussion. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Adam Steele_

I dropped the letter down in front of me in a haze. I felt like all of the air in the room had been sucked out, leaving me gasping and wheezing like an asthmatic. I looked around me at James and Sirius to see if they noticed anything, but they were too engrossed in their own letters from home to notice my hyperventilation.

How on earth the family could assume she was dead without a single bit of remorse was beyond me. If I was home right now I would be out every single day, every single night scouring the hills around our large home for any sign of her. My emotions moved on from being shocked to anger in a split second. My blood boiled under my skin, my hands gripped the letter in front of me into a small crumpled ball. I stood up angrily, grabbing my bag and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving the offending letter behind as I went. I could hear James calling my name after me, but right now I couldn't possibly care less.

I made my way through the castle and up to the large owlry where no doubt the family owl would be resting after the long journey. I bent my head low and sucked into the messy room, the anger filling my whole body threatening to spill over. I scanned the large circular room looking for Talia, angry tears in my eyes spilling out at the corners.

"Are you looking for Talia?" a light voice said from somewhere behind me causing me to have a slight heart attack.

I spun around to come face to face with the last person I expected to see in the messy owlry. Regulus Black was striding over to me, Talia resting on his outstretched arm, a look of concern on his face. I had not spoken to Regulus one on one in over six months, so it was a bit odd for him to have the owl I need on his arm.

"Before you get all creeped out, I was already on my way here when I saw you reading the letter. Mum told me about it when it happened and I thought you could use someone to talk to." He said quickly sending Talia over to me in a swift motion.

"I… wasn't going to get all creeped out." I said, my stutter giving away my lie. Regulus was not Sirius, and that fact alone made him less desirable to be alone with. I had listened to Sirius complain about Regulus for years before I ever got to know him, making it impossible to look at him objectively. Regulus was a Slytherin through and through, and for that we never got along.

"Your such a bad liar." He said smirking slightly before backing up towards the door.

"It's not in the skill set of a Gryffindor." I snapped.

He glared at me, like usual, before turning and striding out of the room leaving me angrier than before. I pulled out one of my last good pieces of parchment and scribbled down a hasty, nasty reply to Adam and tied it to Talia's leg. I walked out of the owlry and made my way to the quietest place I could think of. The Library.

….

The day of the Hogsmeade trip had arrived and I still had not received a single bit of news from Adam. I had not told anyone but Sirius and Lily, and Rory about Abby, preferring to keep it quiet. I could do without the whole school speculating behind my back. As insensitive as it was Sirius was extremely excited that I would be at his house for winter break, albeit for awful reasons. James had asked me multiple times to tell me what was going on, but I opted not to tell him. He kept pestering me the Friday before the weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

I was walking with Lily and Rory towards the large gates, pulling my favorite purple coat around my shoulders. They knew how much the whole situation was bothering me, but they decided not to pester me about it.

"So Rory, we haven't talked in a while, what's been going on with you?" Lily asked breaking the silence as we rounded the corner towards Hogsmeade.

"Not much, my life is not nearly as exciting as others." I shot Rory a look.

"Ah, well any new boys?" Lily was just fishing for conversation now.

"Well, there is thi…" I cut Rory off unintentionally.

"I going to go ahead and head back to the castle guys." I left without an explanation. They should now what was bothering me without me spelling it out for them.

It was not right of me to ditch them, but I couldn't handle the mindless small talk. Truth be told if we did get on the subject of Abby, the only person I wanted to talk to was Sirius.


End file.
